Church Girl
by giddyfan
Summary: A Castiel/OC story now muti-chaptered. River is praying in her church when she meets a man who seems like he needs help. Little does she know that he will turn her world and her faith upside down. Sequel now up. Goldenkeeper2567 made the picture. Please read and review. I don't own Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Church Girl

By: giddyfan

River is in the church praying and she hears the door open behind her. Being respectful she doesn't turn to look as she hears the person's shoes click with the floor. They come close but go into a row that she assumes is a few behind her. River finish her prayer and make the sign of the cross. Sitting back she turns to see a skinny man around her age in a suit and trench coat. The man is attractive with his dark hair and piercing blue eyes. It is the opposite of her blonde hair and hazel eyes. The man looks at River with a curious face.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" River asks looking away.

"No," the man answers. River looks up and smiles at him. He smiles back and she moves so that she is only one row in front of him. This is so that they can talk to each other more comfortably.

"What's your name?" River asks the man curious. She felt at ease with this mysterious stranger.

He hesitates and then replies, "Castiel."

"My name is River," River introduces herself.

"You believe in God?" Castiel inquires.

"I do. You don't?" she question wondering why he is in the church.

"I don't know what I believe anymore. I have been searching for God but haven't found him yet," Castiel answers. River sees his struggles in his expression on his face.

"You're doubting God. It happens to me sometimes," River comments truthfully.

"What do you do when you doubt God?" Castiel wonders.

"Actually I don't come here to search for him. I come here when I am most confident with god so I can be with him. When I doubt god I think of my father. He's gone now but he had the best relationship with God. He barely went to church and I never actually saw him pray but he had a great relationship with God," River tells him.

"I don't have anyone in my life like that," Castiel states.

"Not a lot of people do. You can always think about this conversation though," she jokes. Castiel smiles at me then seems to consider something.

"What if I told you there were angels walking among humans on earth," Castiel proposes. River thinks for a minute.

"I would believe you," she concludes.

"What if I told you I was an angel?" Castiel asks. River looks at him in confusion.

"I would ask you to prove it," she replies skeptically. The man in front of her disappears and then she feels someone tap her on the shoulder from behind. River turns around and Castiel is right there.

"Whoa," she exclaims. River stares at him for a few seconds.

"Come on you have to tell me more," she says and stands up. River takes Castiel's hand and pull him along. He could have stopped her if he wanted to but he didn't want to. They walk through the park in town while Castiel tells her everything. He tells her of angels, the apocalypse, and the Winchesters trying to save the world. It amazes her how much of it is similar to the bible and how much of it isn't. She actually laughs at a lot of the things that he tells her. When Castiel smiles River can't help but smile back. River purposely picked this park because going through it leads to her house. When they get there they stop on her front porch.

"Is this your house?" Castiel asks. River looks up at the small house. It is nothing special but it is hers with the neutral colors on the outside like white, black, brown and so on.

"Yeah it is," she answers him. "I have a question. Why are you telling me this?" River inquires. Castiel thinks for a moment.

"I don't know. Your easy to talk to," Castiel remarks. River smiles and almost blushes at him. Implosively, she stands on her tip toes and kisses Castiel. He hesitates at first but after a moment kisses her back. A phone chooses that moment to ring. River backs away and Castiel reaches into his pocket.

"Hello," he answers the phone. "Yes, where are you?" Castiel asks the other person. River waits patiently. "I'll be right there," Castiel declares and hangs up the phone.

"The Winchester's?" River guesses.

"Yes they need me," Castiel confirms. She grabs his phone out of his hand.

"You better call me and visit me soon. I don't know what this relationship is but I would like to find out," River says as she puts her number into his phone. When River gives him back his phone he puts it in his pocket.

"Goodbye River," Castiel states.

"Goodbye Castiel," River conveys. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes inside. River closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes before going on with her day. Later that day as River was getting dinner ready for herself she thought about her encounter with Castiel. A realization dawned on her.

"I kissed an angel. I think I have a crush on an angel and it has nothing to do with the fact he is an angel," she says out loud. It was true. When she thought of Castiel she thought of his smile, the fact that he didn't know when he was being funny, and his cute boyish looks.

After dinner, River goes on the internet and finds out that relationships between angels and humans are forbidden. River thinks about this but dismisses it. If God has a problem with her and Castiel having a relationship he can come and tell her himself. She can't wait till he comes back or calls because she want to start this unique relationship between an angel and a church girl.

Author's Note: The name River is a call back to Doctor Who. What did you think? Please review and tell me because I would really appreciate it if you did. I don't own Supernatural.


	2. Chapter 2

Church Girl

By: giddyfan

Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since River has seen Cas. They have been talking on the phone when they can and that's all fine but, River kind of misses him. She is thinking about him as she gets dinner ready. Sitting down she starts eating her spaghetti when she hears a strange sound. After pausing for a few seconds and not hearing anything, River goes back to her meal. Suddenly, she hears the front door burst open and some people come through it. Three big men come through her door and pins her against the wall without touching her. The men's eyes turned completely black as they came over to her. The men were what you call typical henchmen looking. From what Castiel has told her she knows that these men are possessed by demons.

"So this is Castiel's latest interest? Kind of pathetic don't you think boys?" the demon who River guesses is the leader of the group comments. Before River could respond, she is flung across the room, hitting a different wall. Pain erupts inside of her body almost everywhere. Next, they fling her on the ground, and start punching and kicking her. Just as River is about to call out for Cas, someone else starts speaking. The demons start to convulse and turn to face the voice. River painfully turns her head to the side. Her vision blurs but she can vaguely see the outline of a woman. Black smoke comes out of the demon as the woman finishes speaking in what River thinks is Latin. The bodies that the demons were possessing fall to the ground near River. River blacks out as the woman comes towards her.

When River wakes up she feels that she is on her couch. She also feels that she has been bandaged up. She opens her eyes and doesn't see anyone. River tries to sit up and feels dizzy so she lays back down.

"Hello?" River calls out. The woman from before comes into the room.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" the woman asks.

"Well I'm not being beaten up," River responds. The woman smiles. "Who are you?" River inquires.

"Lorraine Farmer, I'm a hunter who specializes in demons," the woman introduces herself. Lorraine was more muscular then River but not in that annoying female body builder way. She was dressed in a black tank top and beat up jean shorts. "A man named Castiel called while you were out. He also texted you and he seemed very concerned. You should probably call or text him to tell him you are all right," Lorraine tells River to fill the silence.

"Thanks," River thanks her. River thinks about how frightening the experience she has just gone through was and decides something right there. "Can you teach me to be a hunter?" River asks.

"Well, I can't teach you everything but I can teach you how to fight," Lorraine responds.

"Great," River exclaims.

"Before we do that, however, you need to get well and I need to ask you something. Why were those demons after you?" Lorraine wonders. River thinks to the warning that Castiel gave her when he visited her one time.

"Don't tell anyone of your connection to me. Someone may come after you if they know," Castiel had warned her. Well, it got out anyway. She still doesn't think it is necessary for Lorraine to know. At least not yet.

"I don't really feel comfortable telling you why. Maybe when we get to know each other better," River expresses.

"Okay that's fine," Lorraine just accepts.

For the next week, River heals from her injuries. During that time Lorraine tells her about the common monsters like demons, ghosts, zombies etc. Then when River is all healed up she starts her training. First she learns how to shoot a gun. At first she is horrible and misses completely but the phrase 'practice makes perfect' has never been truer for River because after some time she gets the center. After that they move on to other weapons and hand to hand. River thanks God that she was a cheerleader in high school because her flexibility allows her to do flips and other things that will help her against a bigger opponent. During this time she keeps in contact with Castiel. He feels really bad when he finds out River was attacked because of him. Castiel is also worried about River becoming a hunter.

"Cas, don't you see? This way I can fight alongside you instead of just being a helpless girl," River explains to him while they are talking on the phone one day.

"I should be able to protect you," Castiel excuses. River smiles at his need to keep her safe.

"This way we can protect each other," River replies.

"Alright," Cas accepts.

"I miss you. Pleases come visit me soon," River says.

"I miss you too," Castiel remarks. River's heart skips a beat. It had taken some time for Castiel to admit that he missed her. The first time he admitted it she could hear the sadness in his voice. She reassured him that one, it wasn't unmanly to admit that sort of thing and two, that they would see each other soon. So now whenever he says it or does something particularly romantic or emotional River gets excited. After training and going on some hunts together River decides it is time to tell Lorraine the truth. After a typical salt and burn job River finally has the courage and chance to tell her.

"Hey Lorraine, do you remember when you asked me why those demons attacked me and I said I didn't want to tell you?" River starts.

"Yeah," Lorraine responds.

"I am ready to tell you now," River admits to Lorraine.

"Okay why?" Lorraine asks.

"First you have to promise not to tell anyone," River proposes.

"I swear I won't tell anyone," Lorraine confirms. River sits on the bed of the motel room that they are in. It is a typical motel room for them. Not very nice but still acceptable.

"I got attacked because my boyfriend is an angel," River tells Lorraine. Cas and River haven't discussed labels on what they are but River didn't know how else to explain it. They weren't friends because they kissed each other. However with him being an angel and being gone a lot it is hard to define them as a couple.

"An angel?" Lorraine questions River. River then has to tell Lorraine the whole story about how she met Castiel and what he told her. "Wow," Lorraine is shocked.

"Yeah," River agrees.

"So will I ever get to meet this Castiel?" Lorraine asks.

"I don't know when he will pop in next but when he does I will be sure to introduce you two," River replies. A couple of weeks after that conversation River and Lorraine go on a peculiarly nasty demon hunt. Finally they manage to get the head demon chick into a devils trap. Just as they are about to exercise the girl the demon somehow gets loose. Something must have broken the devils trap. River dives out of the way of the flying blade. She turns and sees Lorraine just standing there. Sticking out of Lorraine's chest is the knife the demon just threw. River runs over to Lorraine as she falls to the ground. Catching Lorraine, River kneels on the floor.

"No," River says starting to cry. She looks up at the demon.

"I will let you go for now. Just know that Meg is the name of the demon who beat you," the demon snarls and vanishes. River is in tears as she looks back down at Lorraine.

"I'm sorry," River chokes out.

"Not your fault. Don't go out there by yourself," Lorraine says. River nods her head knowing that Lorraine is telling her not to hunt alone. She watches as Lorraine dies in her arms. After Lorraine has taken her last breath River removes the knife from Lorraine's chest and throws it across the room. River takes off Lorraine's silver anti possession necklace and puts it around her own neck. That night River gives Lorraine a proper hunter's funeral. She salts and burns Lorraine's bones watching silently. When River is done with that she goes back into the abandoned house and leans against the wall. She bursts into sobs as she slides down the wall. That night she gets little sleep.

Author's Note: GoldenKeeper2567 is responsible for the awesome new picture for the story. Please review so that I know if you liked it or not. Also if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me. Special thanks to alyssianagrace. I don't own Supernatural.


	3. Chapter 3

Church Girl

By:giddyfan and

Chapter 3: Meeting the Winchesters

River sits there and time is a blur. Eventually she feels an arm wrap around her. River looks up and sees Castiel looking at her with concern.

"River, what's wrong?" Cas asks her. River starts to cry again.

"She's gone. She's dead," River sobs out. Castiel wraps both arms around her then and brings her into a tight hug. After crying for some time in his arms River finally settles down.

"I'm sorry," Castiel tries to comfort.

"What am I going to do now?" River asks him.

"I am going to take you to meet the Winchesters," Castiel tells her. River looks up at Cas and sees that he is serious.

"Let me clean myself up first," she replies. River and Cas go and get into a car. River realizes that it is getting late. "It's getting late. We should probably wait until tomorrow," River comments. Castiel nods his head agreeing with her. River checks into a hotel. As soon as they are in the room she goes and has a shower. When River comes out in her pink pajamas she is slightly surprised that Cas is still there. He is sitting at the edge of the bed but stands up when River climbs in it. He goes to walk to the other side of the room when River grabs his hand.

"Please stay. Lay with me," River begs. Castiel hesitates for a minute but then climbs into the bed and wraps his arms around River. She snuggles into him glad to have someone with her tonight. "Thank you," River whispers and falls asleep.

When River wakes up the next morning the bed is empty. She sits up in bed and looks around the motel room. Castiel is no where to be seen. She is a little sad that he didn't stay with her all night but puts it to the back of her mind. River gets dressed and ready for an unknown day. When she exits the bathroom Castiel is standing there.

"Good morning," Cas greets.

"Good morning Cas," River greets back.

"Are you ready to go?" he inquires. River can see he is all business today. Maybe that is because we are going to visit the Winchesters. Even though she knew he considered them his friends but probably wouldn't admit it to them.

"One minute," River responds. She finished packing her bag and goes back over to Cas. River nods and Castiel touches her shoulder. They appear in another motel room similar to the one they just left.

"They should be here soon," Castiel informs River. She nods and puts her suitcase/bag down. There are two queen beds in the room instead of one like her room had and there was the boys stuff laying around.

"How do you know they will be back soon?" River asks Cas. Castiel take a cell phone that isn't his out of his pocket. River smiles at him. Sure enough a few minutes later we hear a car pull up and two men talking.

"I can't believe you forgot your phone man," one of them says. River stands up next to Castiel. The two men enter the room and stop when they see the others. One was very tall with long hair and the other was around Cas's hight with short hair.

"Hello," Castiel fills the silence.

"Cas who is this?" the taller man wonders looking at River. Feeling the need to take control of the situation River steps forward.

"I'm River Tatum. I am a... friend of Castiel's," River introduces herself hesitating on that last part. She sticks out her hand to the tall one. The man takes it and River makes sure to squeeze back. "You must be Sam," River continues as she looks up at the man.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Sam replies. River smiles at him and then moves on to the next brother.

"That makes you Dean," River remarks and holds her hand out for him. Dean hesitantly shakes her hand.

"River has only been hunting less then a year and her mentor recently got killed by a demon. She need to hunt with someone," Cas speaks up. River turns back to look at him when he says this and then turns to look at the boys reaction.

"She's a hunter?" Dean questions. River give Dean the evil eye and then slap him in the face. Dean's cheek is red but, that doesn't satisfy her. When Dean faces her again she punches him in the face. River takes a few steps back so she can control herself. Sam is keeps looking at Dean then at River and Castiel is staring at River with a concerned look on his face. Dean's nose is slightly bleeding from River's punch.

"I'm sorry," River apologizes. "I should have known you were going to say something like that with all that Castiel has told me about you," River exclaims. Dean looks at River curiously then turns to Cas.

"Don't worry i'm sure I will punch you eventually," Dean comments.

River's smile brightens, "Does that mean you'll do it?" Dean wipes away the last of the blood.

"Yeah," Dean answers. Sam looks just as surprised as River is.

"Are you going to stay for this case Cas?" Sam inquires.

"No, I have other things to do," Castiel tells Sam and turns to River.

"I will see you soon," River says. We were very aware that we had an audience. Castiel smiles at River and disappears. River turns to the boys and see them analyzing her.

"Well are we going to hunt or not?" River wonders.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this. I am thinking one more chapter (her first hunt with the Winchesters) and then maybe some one shots about River. Let me know what you think. I don't own Supernatural.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: After reading and reviewing this story you should go and do the same for the story Time Passes, Even For People Like Us by alyssiangrace. It is a great crossover story that is totally fantastic.

Church Girl Chapter 4

By:giddyfan

"So what's up with you and Cas?" Dean asks when we were in the car.

"What do you mean?" River wonders.

"From what I observed you and Cas aren't friends," Dean clarifies. River looks down and can feel herself slightly blush.

"I don't know what we are. Sometimes it's like we are a couple but other times it's like we just met," River answers Dean.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Sam inquires.

"No. How am I even supposed to have that conversations?" River questions more to herself. The boys don't answer her.

"What are we hunting?" River asks to change the subject.

"There's a vampire nest not too far away," Dean informs River.

River is shocked, "Vampires are real?"

"Yeah, how do you not know that?" Dean questions.

"Give her a break Dean. Vampires are rare but yes they are real," Sam interjects.

"Are they like Buffy, Vampire Diaries, True Blood, or Twilight?" River wonders.

"No, no, no, and hell no," Dean answers.

"Good cause those all suck," River jokes.

She sees Sam smile at her joke as he explains, "The only way to kill a vampire is by cutting off its head. Sunlight hurts them but doesn't kill them." River reaches into her bag and pulls out her machete.

"It's a good thing I brought this then," River shows them her weapon. The rest of the car ride passes without problems. Dean pulls up to an abandoned building. The day was hot and sunny so the vampires were definitely inside sleeping. Sam and Dean get out of the car and head to the back opening the trunk. River watches as they open the bottom to reveal their arsenal. They have everything a hunter could ever need in terms of weapons and supplies.

"Wow," River expresses.

"We will add your stuff later," Dean declares.

Slowly they head for the building. Dean goes inside first then Sam and lastly River. When they are all inside River notices that there is no one in the first room. There is another door across the way. Sam opens it and we all go inside. There are about ten vampires in the room. As we are trying to sneak around Sam accidently knocks into some chains. This instantly wakes up all of the vampires. Immediately River is surrounded by three of them. The first one is stupid and charges head on. She gets rid of him easily. The other two try to work together to overtake her. River rolls out of the way and beheads one of them. The last vampire knocks River on the ground almost breaking her arm as she fell. River works through the pain and gets up quickly. River then tricks the vampire and backs him into a wall. After disposing of him River looks around. Sam has three vampires on him and one already dead. Dean has two on the ground and a big one attacking him. River goes to help Sam when she sees the big vampire knock Dean to the ground. River runs over there as fast as she can and swings her machete with all her might. The creatures head falls off. Dean looks at River surprised to see her. She helps Dean up off the floor.

"Thanks," Dean thanks her.

"Don't mention it," River returns. Suddenly everything goes black.

River wakes up and there is only one small light on. She is tied up to a chair and there is no one in the room. The last thing she remembers is saving Dean from being bit and then it all goes black. She realizes she must have been captured by a vampire. River thinks about calling to Castiel for a minute but decides against it. She can't call him every time she needs help plus she wants him to trust her about this hunter stuff. River knows that Sam and Dean won't leave her to die but she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress. She tries to break the ropes that are holding her but it is no use. At that moment someone comes into the room. The vampire is tall and is sporting a in her opinion horribly outdated rocker look. He walks over to River and studies her.

"Well I can say I have never met a religious hunter before," he says with an English accent when he sees River's cross necklace.

"I would say bite me but you would get too much enjoyment out of that," River comments. The creature laughs at River.

"You have fire. That will make you a good vampire," he states. The vampire leans in and River does the only thing she can think of, she spits at him. It flies and lands in his eyes. The vampire backs away and wipes his face with his shirt. He takes a step forward and punches River in the face. Her nose is now bleeding. Just as the vampire is about to beat her up even more the door behind them opens and the vampire is dead. Dean and Sam are in the doorway. Sam runs over to River and unties her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks River.

"Yeah I'm fine" River answers. Once she is untied they start heading to the car. On the drive back to the hotel room River thanks the boys, "Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem," Sam replies.

"Yeah plus don't want the wrath of the angel on our side," Dean exclaims. River shakes her head. When they get back River immediately goes to take a shower. After getting cleaned up she puts on some sweats. River comes out of the bathroom to find that Castiel there.

"We're going to go get some beer," Sam says. River gives him a thankful smile as he practically drags Dean out of the room. The two of them are silent for a while until River walks up to Cas.

"We need to talk about us," River states.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asks.

"I mean are we together as a couple or not?" River clarifies. Castiel looks down at his feet. River looks up at Cas hopefully.

"Angels and humans are forbidden to engage in a romantic relationship," Cas admits. All hope that River had gets crushed.

"Oh," River mutters and hangs her head. There is a pause and River thinks this is the end until Castiel lifts her chin up to look at him.

"I can't deny that I care about you more than any human I know. I also like kissing you so, yes," Castiel declares. River smiles bigger than she ever has before. She jumps up and wraps her arms around Cas's neck. Cas in return wraps his arms around her waist. When River pulls back from their hug she automatically leans in and kisses him. This kiss is different from the ones before. The acknowledgment of the fact that they are a couple makes things more heated. Usually they did light, sweet kisses but these ones are setting River's skin on fire. Their bodies are pressed against each other's and River's hands are in Cas's hair.

The door to the room opens and they hear, "Oh get another room." Cas and River break apart and see Dean with a case of beer in his hand. River takes a step back from Cas and she blushes a little.

"I will see you soon," Castiel says and disappears.

Sam comes in after that and asks, "How did it go?"

"Great," River replies.

"Just don't make out in front of me," Dean comments.

"Do I detect jealousy?" River remarks.

"No!" Dean exclaims.

"He is probably more jealous of you River then he is of Cas," Sam rolls with River's sarcasm. River and Sam laugh about that and tease Dean the rest of the night.

Author's Note 2: Sorry it took so long. I would like a review to know if you would like me to do any one shots with these characters. I don't own Supernatural.


End file.
